


More

by Messis Hythica (she_is_rysn)



Category: Stormlight Archive - Brandon Sanderson
Genre: F/M, Radiant sex is so fun to write you guys, Safehand Kink (Stormlight Archive), Sex ed in Jah Keved is garbage, just some porn to kick off your weekend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 20:30:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21082646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/she_is_rysn/pseuds/Messis%20Hythica
Summary: Kaladin and Shallan get busy on a balcony for the first time together. It's a lot.





	1. Stupid Safehand Sleeve

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [You Can Figure It Out](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20954504) by [she_is_rysn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/she_is_rysn/pseuds/she_is_rysn). 

> Welcome back to Messi's Hythica! This work is set in the events of "A Balcony in Urithiru." 
> 
> For a touch of context, Shallan and Kaladin are on a non-canonical balcony in Urithiru that's like their secret romantic hideaway. Set mid-OB.

Shallan pulled all of the Stormlight from Kaladin instinctively, kissing him hard as if somehow it was a way to be closer, to get more of him into her. Her teeth clanked into his, mouth stretched wide, tongue casting about to taste everything that lay beyond Kaladin’s lips. A surprised laugh rumbled in Kaladin’s chest as he pulled Shallan so close that her heels lifted off the ground and her toes tangled with his ankles. Shallan could feel Kaladin’s heart pounding against hers like two hands clapping.

Ravenous and impatient, Shallan clumsily felt for the buttons of Kaladin’s uniform. Stupid safehand sleeve! She reached her hands around Kaladin’s neck and undid the buttons of the sleeve, thrusting her fingers into the coarse curls at the nape of his neck. Shallan gasped at the sensation of fresh air and Kaladin on her safehand, reflexively raking her nails across his scalp. 

Kaladin jerked away from the kiss, reaching back to cover Shallan’s hand with his own. They locked eyes as Kaladin carefully laced his fingers with hers, drawing her hand to his lips. Shallan might have been completely naked, the way it felt to have Kaladin scrutinize the palm of her hand, cataloging its surface with his lips. 

She was suddenly extremely impatient. 

Using her own mouth to distract Kaladin’s, Shallan gained back use of her safehand and began tearing off Kaladin’s coat, deciding she had no respect for the hard work of Urithiru’s seamstresses. Or...seamsters? Storms, she didn’t care for them _ or _ their hard work. 

Apparently neither did Kaladin. 

******

It was a mean trick, these havahs. Kaladin lost patience with the infantry of buttons that stood between his lips and Shallan’s neck, yanking the collar the rest of the way open. He was rewarded with a clavicle so delicate under skin so perfect and smooth it almost hurt. 

Kaladin plunged into the rent in the fabric, inhaling the fragrance of her neck and shoulder as his lips traversed the fragile bone. She was tangy, salty under his tongue. Greedy hands skated up and down Shallan’s bodice, and an intrepid thumb brushed across the firm point of Shallan’s nipple through the fabric, eliciting a tiny gasp. Kaladin could have shouted with excitement, but his mouth was very busy. 

His hard work was interrupted as Shallan, having apparently conquered Kaladin’s own buttons, wrenched his coat off his shoulders. Kaladin unclasped from Shallan’s waist, wrenching the hapless coat from his body and using his newly liberated limbs to lift her whole self into his arms. Shallan wrapped around him like a blanket, arms and legs groping and sliding as they settled around his torso. The cut of Shallan’s skirt meant that the whole thing bunched up around her thighs, pooling in a cloud of fabric, and the heat of what was uncovered radiated into his skin. Kaladin decided he needed to consume that heat in every possible manner.


	2. Back Up There

A stiff breeze blew across the balcony, tugging at Shallan’s hair and ballooning her bunched up skirt. Kaladin wobbled, his center of gravity much too high, and he stumbled them over to the ledge, placing Shallan on it like a seat. 

It wasn’t more than a second before Shallan calculated how far she would fall if she fell, and the math was terrifying. 

“No!! No nono!” She shouted, clinging to Kaladin until her feet were safely back on the floor. 

“Are you crazy!? What if I fell off of there?!”

Kaladin looked horrified. 

“Oh! Oh storms, I’m sorry!” He blurted, clutching her tight. Shallan felt something pressing into her abdomen right below her navel, and it was a second before she realized it was Kaladin. 

“I just - that wind blew by and I wanted to be in the wind with you, I...I forgot about. I would have protected you. I  _ will  _ protect you. Always. I’m so sorry, Shallan.”

As if to reinforce the apology, a cluster of windspren blew past. 

Sealed inside Kaladin’s arms, Shallan did a little more math. Regarding the distance between the thing pressing against her and the place she wanted it to be instead. The solution to that equation turned out to be sitting on that ledge as soon as humanly or Radiantly possible. 

“Put me back up there,” Shallan urged him. 

Kaladin pulled back, confused. 

“What? Are you…”

Shallan responded by reaching down to his trousers and liberating his very erect penis. Long and narrow, it practically pointed straight to the sky, which Shallan supposed made sense, given who it was attached to. 

Kaladin looked at her as if she had given him a very precious gift, which was exactly how Shallan felt.

“Can you stick a hand to me?” Shallan asked, hoisting herself to a seat on the ledge. Kaladin obeyed, sticking his hand to the same spot he’d done it on their first night together. 

This was still very scary. But, as it turned out, Shallan was more horny than scared. The danger was actually kind of thrilling, in its own way. 

“And…” she tried to keep her voice from shaking, “and maybe Lash me up a little? Just so you’d have time to catch me?”

Kaladin smiled, which was the best thing Shallan had ever seen. Still holding her with his sticky hand, he pulled her into a warm, delicious kiss, and Shallan felt herself become lighter in every possible sense. 

In the depths of that kiss, Shallan moved her skirts out of the way. And then she wriggled out of her undergarments until they dropped off her ankles. Then, Shallan moved her knees out of the way. 

Kaladin’s free hand - ha, how the winds had reversed - cruised up and around her thigh, filling itself with Shallan’s behind as he pulled close enough to touch. The cold wind blowing around them made his heat shocking against her skin. 

It must have seemed like another good time to check in, because they broke from the kiss and looked at each other at the same time. 


	3. Is This Mating

“Have you ever done this before?” Kaladin asked. It was suddenly very important to him, though it was unclear what answer he was hoping for. 

“What?” Shallan seemed confused, but Kaladin couldn’t imagine any ambiguity in the question, and had no idea how to clarify. 

“Uh, no,” she finally responded. “Have you?”

The spot where Kaladin’s neck met his shoulders relaxed. Apparently, that was the answer he was hoping for. 

“...No,” Kaladin admitted.

“We can probably figure it out, right?”

Before Kaladin could respond, Shallan’s fingers - her safehand fingers - were around him, drawing him inside her. She was impossibly slick and warm, and the wet fur around her lips tickled as he slid inside. 

Shallan’s breath caught, and Kaladin could almost see her burning Stormlight to ease the pain. 

“Are you ok? Is this—“ Every cell of Kaladin was screaming at him to go farther, deeper, but he made himself wait for an answer. 

It wasn’t long coming. Shallan hooked her knees around Kaladin’s hips and yanked him into her depths, letting out a moan so delicious Kaladin wished he could devour it. 

So he tried. 

******

“Shallan! Is this mating?” Pattern wanted to know. He had come to rest on the ledge of the balcony beside them, humming with intrigue.

“Yeah,” Shallan broke from the deep, hungry kiss to satisfy her spren’s curiosity. Her response came out half a groan, half a whisper, and Kaladin seemed to take it as encouragement, sending a shiver through her entire body as a part of him repeatedly pressed on a part of her that she didn’t even know existed. 

“Mmmm, this is not what I expected,” Pattern replied. “Much less organized.”

******

Kaladin’s face was buried predatorially in Shallan’s neck, damp with exertion and the condensation of his own breath. Quickly, he repositioned his sticky hand to Shallan’s ribcage, wrapping his arm all the way around her slender waist in a tightly curled embrace. Storms, he was here with Shallan. He was with her,  _ in  _ her. 

His other, much luckier hand realized it could handle the full weight of Shallan’s upwardly Lashed body, and with one smooth motion he lifted her down, down onto himself until it felt like Shallan’s soft, warm darkness might consume him entirely. Shallan locked eyes with Kaladin, seemingly just as surprised that so much of him could fit inside her. The look of disbelief quickly morphed into lusty greed as Shallan’s legs tightened around Kaladin’s waist, levering herself up and down the length of Kaladin’s cock with such force that his vision went temporarily black. 

Kaladin unstuck his hand from Shallan’s ribcage and it raced to meet its twin under Shallan’s skirt, steadying her pelvis as her hands - both beautiful, perfect, naked hands - flew across the buttons of her havah, leaving her pale chest exposed above some kind of horrible mechanism designed to imprison her breasts and midriff. Shallan’s hands disappeared behind her back for a moment - storms, she was still riding him like a horse, how was she so talented - and the mechanism fell forward to reveal a full universe of soft, luminous skin, embellished with a kissable navel and breasts no larger than the palm of his hand. Kaladin recognized the point of Shallan’s nipple previously discovered by his thumb, along with its equally charming, rosy twin. They were surrounded by tiny pink coronas all goosepimpled in the breezy morning, and Kaladin felt a little bad that they should be cold. 

It was a moment before Kaladin noticed that Shallan had stilled her movement and was staring at him the way he was staring at her breasts, which made him feel a little sheepish. Shallan smiled a smile that was also a moan and a gasp and a laugh and...a sob? It was a lot, whatever it was.

“ _ Lots  _ of applications for these Lashings,” she joked, tossing the undergarment to the ground. Shallan rocked her hips weightlessly against Kaladin’s own, sealing the entrance to that incredible secret heat with his unbelievably fortunate erection. 

So that it wouldn’t be out in the cold, Kaladin bent his head and took Shallan’s nipple between his lips. Her back arched to meet him.


	4. The Obvious Basics

Shallan burned Stormlight as the wind on the balcony chilled her bare flesh. Her nerves danced from the stimulation, sending shivers along her spine. Blood was rushing to Shallan’s groin in a deafening thrum, and new muscles threatened to incapacitate her with convulsions around the long, lively visitor to her depths. It was exciting, but a little scary, too.

Though she knew the obvious basics, Shallan’s education hadn’t really covered what was supposed to happen, or how it was supposed to feel. Besides good. She knew it was supposed to feel good. And it did, but it was still a lot. 

It suddenly seemed very unfair that Kaladin should still have his whole shirt on while she was fully exposed like this. With both hands, Shallan reached under the hem of Kaladin's shirt where it was half-tucked into his pants, but she got distracted by the sensation of all that skin under her naked palms, which told her hips to start moving again. They did, immediately. 

Kaladin obligingly completed the task of disrobing himself, removing both hands from under her skirt to jerk the unfortunate garment over his head and onto the ground. Hands and elbows tangled as they clutched at one another, chests pressed together and fingers exploring all the flesh that was now open for exploration. Shallan’s safehand twined with Kaladin’s fingers, and it was as if that was a signal for those deep, secret muscles to make themselves truly felt. 

******

“Please,” Shallan’s cheek was pressed against Kaladin’s, whispering in his ear, her safehand clutching his hand with surprising strength. Muscles inside Shallan mirrored the movement, glorious and urgent.

“Please what?” Kaladin whispered back. 

“I don’t know,” Shallan admitted. Her breath was ragged. “more? More please? But now,  _ now  _ please.”

Kaladin noticed the smooth stone wall beside the entrance to the balcony, and he got an idea. 

“Ok,” he replied, gripping Shallan’s safehand tighter. “So it’s going to feel like falling  _ that  _ way…”


	5. Wave After Wave

The Lashing was gentler this time, and Shallan’s back and behind bumped lightly against the wall of Urithiru. 

Kaladin kissed her distractingly as gravity settled around them, locks of his hair falling around her face as he was now effectively on top of her. 

“More?” he teased, repositioning in their new configuration. He drew his hips slowly away from hers, letting a rush of cool air fill the gap between their bodies.

Shallan recognized the mischievous look in Kaladin’s eyes from when he took an entire age to kiss her hand. She did not have patience for that just now. 

“That’s not more,” Shallan corrected, “that’s --”

Before she could finish her sentence, Kaladin plunged back inside her, and Shallan suddenly could not remember what she’d been saying.

A tingling rush flooded Shallan as Kaladin moved in her. She wanted to hold him, caress the bare arms braced on either side of her, but no part of her body would obey her wishes. Shallan’s head lolled to one side, the cool stone wall soothing on her cheek. Kaladin seized the opportunity to bury his face into her neck, which kicked off a new wave of shivers that, having no place else to go, escaped Shallan’s lips in a keening whine.

“More?” Kaladin repeated, his bare chest grazing her very at-attention nipples. Which generated a new kind of tingle. How were there so many kinds of tingles.

Past the ability to form words, Shallan nodded. And Kaladin complied.

******

“Kaladin! This. Is. So. Cool! I had no IDEA it was like this, wow, humans are amazing.”

Syl was suddenly there, maybe she’d been there the whole time, but he hadn’t noticed? Kaladin didn’t know. Shallan’s eyes were closed, so she didn’t catch his glance at Syl, but it still felt weird to talk to someone else...at this moment. 

“What?” Syl asked. The discomfort must have been visible on his face. “Oh! Is this weird? Sorry, I’ll let you get back to it, it looks so fun! Bye!” Syl gave a little wave, zooming out of his periphery.

Shallan’s face turned, eyes opening in a question as movement of Kaladin’s pelvis slowed. 

“Are you OK?” Shallan’s face was beatifically peaceful, like she had the power to forgive every single one of his sins and would even consider doing so.

Kaladin laughed. “I am...yes. I am very, very OK. Are you?” 

Shallan’s arms snaked up and around Kaladin’s back, fingers combing his skin as they skidded to his rear. Though Kaladin couldn’t see it, the feeling of her safehand on his body drove him into a frenzy. With no more patience for teasing or suspense, Kaladin thrust himself in and out of Shallan as hard and fast as he could manage, her hands groping his behind in encouragement. 

Lightning flashed down his spine. Something inside his pelvis began to throb.

“More,” Shallan breathed, though Kaladin didn’t need to be told. 

“More, more,” she insisted, words blooming into another one of those delectable moans. 

“Kaladin,” Shallan gasped, her arms suddenly wrapping tight around him. 

Kaladin could also feel Shallan wrapping tight around him elsewhere, and nothing had ever felt so wondrously good in his entire life. In the ecstasy that followed, it was all Kaladin could do not let them come crashing off the wall. 


	6. Keep It Up

Wave after wave of contractions made Shallan feel as if her heart had dropped down into her groin. She felt enormous and dark, like her pelvis had its own gravity and could devour whole planets. Kaladin drove himself into Shallan’s embrace, burying his face into her neck with a deep groan that reverberated through her whole skeleton. The two of them throbbed and vibrated together for minutes or hours or days, finally finding quiet stillness after every convulsion had run its course. Shallan thought she had understood what it meant to feel good, but this was a whole other category. 

Beyond a curtain of Kaladin’s hair, Shallan looked out into the morning, with the same perspective as if she’d been standing up. Not that they hadn’t been busy, but she’d completely forgotten that they were Lashed to a wall, and not lying on the actual ground. It was pretty impressive that Kaladin had been able to keep that going, all things considered. 

The sensation of Kaladin’s heart pounding against her chest was quickly becoming the most comforting feeling Shallan was aware of, so she stayed as still as possible in an effort to catalog each beat, closing her arms around Kaladin as tightly as she could manage.

******

There was nothing better than this. Absolutely nothing. Shallan’s arms squeezed Kaladin into her chest, pressing his nose and chin into the crook behind her collarbone. She smelled like Shallan, like sweat and wine and soap and...him. Storms, he was so happy. 

Shallan was saying something, but all he could make out was the timbre of her voice and the ripple of vibration in her chest and throat. He would have to move to hear her better, so though he did not at all want to, Kaladin picked up his head to meet Shallan’s inches-away eyes.The small shift caused him, now much softer, to slip out from Shallan, and the surprise of the movement down there made them both start. Kaladin gave a small embarrassed laugh, and Shallan joined, placing a kiss below his eyelid.

“We’re stuck to the wall,” Shallan observed.

“That’s true,” Kaladin confirmed. Storms, how was she so beautiful? It shouldn’t be possible.

“How much longer can you keep it up, you think?” Shallan’s eyes went wide as she realized the other way her words could be interpreted, and Kaladin couldn’t help but chuckle at the reaction.

In response, Kaladin shifted the Lashings until his feet found the floor of the balcony. 

“No! Wait, that’s not! You know what I meant!” Shallan protested as they reoriented, too loudly for their proximity. 

“I’m sorry, Brightness,” Kaladin sighed regretfully, gently releasing the upward Lashing on Shallan until she settled on the ground. “I guess I just couldn’t keep it up for another second. Are you disappointed?”

“Extremely,” came the stern response. “As a leading Radiant, your stamina must exceed all others. Fortunately for you, I will be happy to train with you as often as necessary.”

Shallan slung her arms around Kaladin’s neck, pulling herself in for a long, slow kiss.

“Before you know it," she said, "you’ll be able to keep it up all day.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Currently taking requests for sexy matchups, so hit me up if there's anyone you'd like to see. I'm also in existence on tumblr [sheisrysn] to talk about that and canonically bi Adolin whenEVER.


End file.
